


Obeisance

by Maaeeya



Series: 60 words 60 days challenge [18]
Category: Johnny's Jr., Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaeeya/pseuds/Maaeeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yasui gets overwhelmed by his emotions for his senpai one regular night while they were lazing on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obeisance

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18. Whhhhhhheeeeeeee. Comments and Kudos give me energyyyyyyyyy.

“What are you doing?” Kitayama asked sternly. Yasui had knelt down in front of him but instead of going for his pants, the younger man had lowered his forehead to the floor.

“I…I don’t know senpai.” Yasui answered truthfully. A rush of emotions had washed over him as he was staring at Kitayama. His senpai just seemed so beautiful, so perfect, so holy that he could not control himself. It had seemed right to kneel.

Kitayama leant forward and lifted Yasui’s chin with his right hand. As he gazed into his kouhai’s eyes, he suppressed a small gasp of shock. They glimmered with respect – reverence even and were heavy with adoration. 

“Kentaro,” Kitayama said seriously, “you may be younger than me. You may have entered the company later. You may not have debuted yet. But you are no casual fuck. You are not just a junior pleasuring his senior for favor.”

“You are my partner Ken-chan and within this apartment at least, we are equals in every single way. So rise.” Kitayama continued as he tugged Yasui up by his shoulders and into a firm embrace.

Then, putting on his most sultry tone, Kitayama whispered into Yasui’s ear. “But I’m not against some roleplaying in the bedroom.”


End file.
